moriahblakefandomcom-20200214-history
Moriah Blake Massacre
The Moriah Blake Massacre was a central incident in Moriah Blake. It unfolded on the third of December, 2013, in the Season Seven episode Youth of the Nation, and is considered "the day the music died" (the day the teens became adults) by many of the characters. The Massacre is referred to in the series as "The Moriah Blake Massacre," "The Massacre," "The shooting," "The Day the Music Died," or "The Thing," by anyone who doesn't feel comfortable discussing the true nature of the event. Youth of the Nation is considered the most serious episode of Moriah Blake, as it deals with murder, revenge, manslaughter, sexual abuse, school shootings, and teen insanity. Youth of the Nation is the last onscreen appearances of all the characters who died, although they would all appear at their respective funerals. (That is, last appearance in Moriah Blake--others would appear in other series in the franchise. Deaths The following named characters met their deaths in the Moriah Blake Massacre: •Irene Gervais: shot in the stomach by the school police officer. She bled to death on the floor of the cafeteria, with no one going near her but Tricia, to whom she confided the existence of her son. •Devin Baker: shot in the chest by Irene, who believed that he was too controlling of her old friend Anna, who he was dating at the time. •Charlie Gordon: shot accidentally by Irene, who really meant to provide for him an excuse to become closer with Audrey. •Leyla Gibson: killed by one of the other shooters. •Jesse Gibson: killed by one of the other shooters. •Winter: killed by one of the other shooters. •Mr. Pewter: killed by one of the other shooters. Injuries These named characters were injured in the Massacre: •Scott McCrimmon: shot in the head by Irene; left permanently scarred and with some brain damage, resulting in slight memory issues. •Jessica McGann: shot in the stomach by one of the shooters; nearly bled to death. •Zack Smith: shot in the arm by one of the other shooters. Aftereffects The Massacre had a lasting impact on almost everyone attending the school: •Scott McCrimmon: Scott began showing signs of temporary schizophrenia and strange behavior at school, including goading Jessica into beating him up, and taking it without fighting back. He was helped out of his breakdown by Principal Johns, who admitted to him that he had been trying to help students out emotionally for three years, but they had always avoided him because he was an adult in a position of authority. Scott also began drinking, but did not allow himself to become addicted to any substances, not wanting to end up like his father. In the months between the massacre and graduation, Scott completely changed around his lifestyle, partially by choice, and partially because of his family's sudden bankruptcy. He and Tom essentially switched places, with Tom buying all of Scott's old suits, and Scott buying Tom's truck. In Life on the Tram, Scott has become obsessed with creating his ideal world, in which he is married to Emily and they live happily with their daughter Cosette. •Dave Madderal: After the Massacre, Dave began the habitual smoking of marijuana, with the drug becoming his stress relief, despite his having sworn it off. By the flash-forwards in Season Eight, Dave has completely surrendered to his "stoner side," no longer taking care of his physical appearance. Dave named his first biological son Charlie, after his friend who died in the Massacre. •Patrick Donovan: Patrick becomes wracked with a severe case of survivor's guilt, through which he believes he is being haunted by Irene Gervais. By the time of Life on the Tram, Patrick has come to rely steadily on alcohol for mental support. Patrick named his first son Devin, in honor of his friend who died in the Massacre. •Anna Marx: After losing Devin, Anna pretty much swore off relationships for the rest of her life. She reverted to the depression and misery that she was experiencing when she first attempted suicide. Later, she regained enough composure to live on her own, and moved to California, where she joined a book club and started writing a nonfiction work entitled Devin.